Future Tense
|hint = With great Powers come great opportunities |relictimes = : 2:01:52 : 1:15:43 : 0:52:17 |developertime = TBA |prev = Eggipus Rex }}Future Tense is the second DLC level of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. It is a part of the remaster of Crash Bandicoot: Warped and, once downloaded, is accessible from a new platform that appears in the Warp Room. It was released on June 29th, 2018, alongside the game's multiplatform release. Future Tense is playable from the start of the game, and has the same futuristic aesthetic as Future Frenzy and Gone Tomorrow. It features new environmental elements such as vertical laser beams and sideways conveyor belts, and includes a Bonus Level and a Death Route with a Clear Gem on it. While the main route is completable immediately, the Bonus Level and Death Route are impossible without certain Super Powers. Types of Crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *? Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Slot Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Iron Arrow Crate *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate Enemies & Hazards *'Plasma Gate' - There are two kinds of plasma gates. The blue ones activate the plasma ray for a short time while the orange ones are always on. Unlike in other levels, some of the plasma gates are in motion, making them more difficult to avoid. *'Shield Robot' - Robots that fly back and forth and drop to activate their force fields. Crash must defeat them by spinning or jumping on them while their shield is down. *'UFO' - Miniature spacecraft piloted by lab assistants that act as obstacles. Some use tractor beams to stop Crash. He must jump on these guys to defeat them as they will vaporize him otherwise. *'Spiked Shell' *'Missile Robot' - A giant robot that fires missiles at Crash. Crash must avoid the missiles and then attack the robot with a spin or fruit bazooka shot when its back is turned. *'Conveyor Belts' - A strip of platform that automatically moves Crash. These usually lead to pits, and can even move him to the side. *'Rotating Platform' - A series of rotating platforms. Stage Parameters *Aku Aku Crate *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Other Crates Videos Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - E3 2018 Future Tense Trailer PS4 Crash Bandicoot Gameplay From the Brand New Level - E3 2018 Trivia *The revolving water wheels are a reference to the cut waterfall level from Crash Bandicoot. *Some lab assistants piloting UFO's can be seen flying throughout the level. **If the player shoots one of them with the Fruit Bazooka, they will unlock the "Fruit Fighter" Trophy/Achievement. *The description of the level's Box Gem Trophy/Achievement, "The Future is Clear", says, "Seek and destroy. Again". This is a reference to the description of the "The Crown Jewel" Trophy from Stormy Ascent. *If the player has 105% completion, Fake Crash can be found near the end of the death route, standing on top of one of the buildings to the right. This is an easy way for the player to get the Trophy/Achievement "Accept No Substitutes". *This is the only level with a Death Route in the ''Warped ''Remaster that has boxes on the Death Route. **This is also the first Death Route since the one in Night Fight to not have a Colored Gem on it. *The hint has an obvious reference to Spider Man's famous quote. Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:DLC Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped